Konoha Leaf High
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: Amane Sayuri transfers to Konoha Leaf High and.. Meets Uchiha Sasuke, a total jerk. Turns out he's the President of the school which means access to EVERYTHING and control over EVERYONE. SasukexOC NarutoxHinata NejixTenten ShikamaruxTemari
1. The President Is Always A Jerk

My second fic! I'm planning to make this a kind of long one! So I'm sorry if it takes me a while to finish!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance + Friendship

**By : **XxHappy-chanxX

**Note : **In this fic, I won't be explaining what the OC's look like. Seeing as when I read fics, I picture what they look like in my head and remember that. I just find it better then explaining what they look like and trying to remember it.. I always fail with the remembering part... I hope you like it! And please review!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Konoha Leaf High**

It was a normal day as I was walking down the hallway of the new school I was going to attend. I didn't want to move but I had to. My old school, in Suna, had gotten burnt down.. By one of the guys pranks gone wrong.. And as sad as it was, it was the only good high school in Suna, the other high schools were filled with delinquents and such.. And not much students attended high school to seriously learn.

I kept walking down until I found a door that said 'Principals Office'. I sighed and walked in.

"Hello?" I looked around and didn't see anyone. "Hello? I'm the new student, Amane Sayuri." I introduced myself... To nothing..

"Hey, the principal isn't here right now. She's on a break. Haven't you heard?" A dark blue haired guy arrogantly told me.

A principal? On break? This school was pretty weird.. "No, I haven't. Is there any other place I can get my schedule?" I replied back, just as arrogant.

"Hn. Don't ask me. I'm not your mum." Just as he was about to walk off, I gave him another piece of my mind.

"Hmm, well, you told me the principal was off, you knew that, so I might as well ask you. And you look feminine enough to be my mum.. Wait, you're not feminine, you're just plain gay.. Sorry. My mistake." I apologised, trying to look serious as I walked past him and out of the room.

He seemed irritated by my behaviour, "Hey, I never got you're name."

"Hmm.. I thought you would know that, like how you knew the principal was on break." I stated as I walked off and randomly asked students where I could get my schedule.

There replies were something like 'You need to ask the president of this school' and whenever I asked them what he looked like they either said 'Beautiful', 'Hot', 'Dark Blue hair' or 'Black Eyes that you could get lost in' and blah blah blah..

And as soon as all those traits passed my mind. There was only one person who could fit in that position perfectly. That arrogant jerk I met at the principals office.

So I spent the first 3 lessons looking for him.. And it was finally lunch.. This school was really annoying me now. Just as I was about to exit the school, I heard some girls squealing as someone, well, I think it was someone, was walking through the cafeteria. It's got to be that jerk! I pushed through the crowd and was finally at the front row. As I pushed my way though, I could fully see him now, smirking arrogantly with his 3 other friends.

But too bad, that smirk disappeared when he saw me. I sat down at their table as girls squealed in horror, Desperate to get through now.

"Oi! You're that president guy of this school, right?" I said to him.

"And if I am?" He said back, THINKING it was cool.. But it wasn't.

"And, are you?" I asked again.

"And what if I'm no-" He was about to finish his sentence but I hit him across the head. The whole cafeteria stood still.

He looked up, outraged. "What the hell did you just do?!" He was seething with anger.

The girls were screaming in horror and surrounding him, asking if he was okay. But then he stood up and faced his friends.

"See! This was the girl I was talking about! And did you see what she did?!" He yelled completely angry.

"Mmm, don't worry mr president. They'll make you forget all about this when they go over to your house.." I chuckled evilly and got up.

"Well, I'm going home. This school sucks." I walked through the crowd of people and headed out the door, out the school and went home.

On my way there I stopped at the convenience store and got a roll, I hadn't had lunch yet.. And I didn't get to at school either.

I kept walking and caught the train several times before I finally arrived at my house, it was a normal 2-story house, but it looked really expensive. Our house was far away from everything because my dad wanted it to be peaceful.. He was the owner of the second most famous country in the world. The first was the Uchiha company. And then there was my mum.. She was a world famous cook and fashion designer.

She always gave me new clothes that she had designed and the ones that were in magazines that weren't even in the shops yet.. But I don't really wear them in public... Only if my dad has a meeting with a different company.. That's when I wear them..

But because of my life, I feel as if I have a higher authority over EVERYONE but that's why I don't have any friends.. And you know, friends go over to your place usually.. And you know.. My house looks like a normal 2-story house but then there's inside it.. It looks really royal and really expensive.. So I don't think that I'll be having friends in a while.. So I've learnt to adapt to the loneliness so I guess it's not that bad..

But anyway.. Back to the story!! I walked in and looked around.. Expensive-looking as always.. "I'm home." I said out loud just in case mum and dad were here.

"Sayuri! Welcome home! You're here early..." My mum looked at the clock and looked back at me. "Why aren't you at school? Did something happen?"

I looked at her, "Yeah, theres this mean jerk.. He's the president of the school.. And he won't give me my schedule!!"

She looked thoughtful, "Hmm.. Well, I could get Tadashi to bring you there and te-"

"Ehh?! Aniki's here?!?!" I looked around and saw him as he was walking down the stairs.

"Aniki!!!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Eh? Sayuri? Don't you have school?" He looked surprised to see me.

"Yeah, but there's this president of the school and he's a jerk and he won't give me my schedule!" I explained the situation.

"Ah, those president jerks don't change.." He said sighing.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, I went to the high school that you're going to now before, there was always a jerk like president.. Well, the president at that time was Uchiha Itachi.. The Uchiha company owns that school, they have two sons, and I think that this jerk like president you're talking about it Sasuke Uchiha.. From what I've heard, he's just like his brother." Tadashi-nii told me.

"Ah, I see.." I frowned.

"Hmm, well, Tadashi, can you bring Sayuri back to the school?" Mum asked him.

"Sure thing!" He grinned.

"Eh? But what if people notice that you're from 'Elemental'?" I asked him. You see, Tadashi-nii is in a famous band, it's a really popular one called 'Elemental'. And I have to admit, they're a pretty good band.. I have some of their music that Tadashi-nii gave me. Tadashi was one of the guitarists and was the singer sometimes.. But not usually.

"Oh well, doesn't really matter!" He grinned.

"Yeah.. Then I'll be known as the younger sister of one of the guitarists of the super cool band, Elemental!!" I said smiling.

Tadashi posed a dramatic cool pose, "Hmph, of course we're super cool." He said calmly like an arrogant heart throb that's full of himself. I just laughed at him.

Mum giggled a bit, "Ok now, have fun at school with the jerk sounding president." Mum said while smiling.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'll show him!" I said, grinning, while getting in Tadashi-niis car.

I waved back at mum as we drove off.

"Heh, I bet I'll notice that jerk president, Sasuke Uchiha." Tadashi said as we were driving.

"I'm sure you will!" I replied.


	2. Commotion In The Class Room

This is the Second chapter to Konoha Leaf High! I hope you enjoy it!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Commotion In The Class Room**

We finally arrived infront of the school, it took us a few minutes though.

Tadashi sighed, "Hmm.. This school never changes, huh? It still has that up-tight aura.." My brother looked bothered.

"Eh? Tadashi-nii? Is something wrong?" I asked him, curious now.

"Huh? What're you talking about? Ehehe.. Nothing would be wrong with the high school that I used to go to..!" He was hiding something.. I knew it!! So I gave him a serious look and he sighed.

"Fine.. Well... Let's just say I was the school nerd errand boy.." He admitted shamefully.

"Eh?! You?! In the band 'Elemental'?! One of the most famous bands in the world??" I couldn't believe it..

"Ehehe, yeah... Well, maybe we should go inside now?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah.. Oh well! Who cares if you were the nerd errand boy! It's not that big of a deal!!" I said in defence for him.

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, someone bumped into me. "Kya!" I squealed girlishly.

Tadashi-nii was helping me up as I saw the person who slammed into me... And it was a weird-looking guy with a bob hair cut..

"Eh?! What's with this guy?!?!" I whispered to Tadashi-nii.

"Eh? How should I know some weird looking guy?! And what's worst, he's wearing green tights!!" He replied back.

I looked at what he was wearing and finally noticed!! Ugh.. A living nightmare..

"Oh! I am youthfully sorry to youthfully bump into you and ruin your youthful day!!!!!" He said.... youthfully....?

"Umm.. It's no youthful problem...? Hey, what are you doing anyway? Aren't you meant to be having lessons?" I asked him.

"Oh?! I'm this youthful schools youthful errand boy!! Ah! If you'll youthfully excuse me! I have a youthful job I must youthfully do right now!" He put his thumb up, smiled and his teeth sparkled. Tadashi-nii and I had to shade our eyes from the brightness.

"You were like that before?!?!" I asked him, yelling.

"Eh?! What are you talking about?! How could I be like that guy?!" He yelled at me in disbelief.

"He was the school errand boy!!" I pointed to where he had run off to, "That weird guy was!!"

"Eh? What?! I wasn't that lame!! And I didn't look like that either!! How could you believe that I was like him?!" He looked shocked.

"I don't know.. Let's go!" I said as I opened the school doors, I looked everywhere but it was empty. Oh, right, they were having lessons..!

"Hmm, c'mon, let's go find the english room." Tadashi-nii said as he walked on.

"Eh? Why the english room?"

"An old friend from this high school.. He took a job here."

"Ohhh... Ok." We walked on until we finally stood before the entrance of the english room.

"Ah, here goes.." He said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Tadashi-nii opened the door to see a teacher writing on the whiteboard as the class was copying it down in their books. The teacher dropped his marker.

"E-Eh??? No way, is that you, Tadashi?!" He grinned... Hmm.. Very un-teacher like.. The class just stared in shock seeing their english teacher like that.

"Haha, didn't think you'd remember me Kou!" Tadashi replied happily as they high-fived.

"Eh? So why are you here?" He asked Tadashi-nii.

"Ah, right, this is Amane Sayuri, my little sister!!" He pulled me into the room.

"Eh? She's cute!" He smiled.. How did he become a teacher..? I could see the class just staring in shock.

"Hehe.. Besides that.." Tadashi faced the class, "Any of you here the president of the school?"

It was silent as everyone looked at the jerk that I met this morning, "That's me."

"Tadashi-nii, that's him!" I whispered as all attention was on him.

Tadashi smirked, "Yeah, that's Itachis little brother alright."

"Eh? Tadashi? You have a problem with Sasuke?" Kou questioned him.

"Kinda." Tadashi walked his way next to Sasukes desk, "Can my sister have her schedule now? Or will I have the honour of beating you up?"

Everyones mouth just fell open, Kou ran up to them, "Are you crazy, Tadashi?! That's Sasuke Uchiha!" He looked shocked as well..

Tadashi blinked, "Yeah, what about it?" Everyone facepalmed, even I did.

"Hmm, you don't know who I am, do you, commoner?" Sasuke answered arrogantly.

"Hey, don't call us commoners! Especially my brother!" I said annoyed with his attitude.

"Well, that's what you guys are.. Commoners.. So why shouldn't I call you that?" He asked, taking the challenge from Tadashi-nii and me.

"Because-" I got cut off by Tadashi-nii as I was about to blow off the secret that we were the Amane company.

"_Because _I'm pretty famous, you know?"

"Sure.. And how are you famous?"

"Heh, you'll find out later, but for now, I'll be taking this." Tadashi-nii said as he opened his bag and took my schedule out.

"Hey!" Sasuke was fuming, he just lost.

Tadashi-nii handed me my schedule, "Thank you Tadashi-nii!" I smiled.

Tadashi scowled, "Eh? Did I do something wrong?" I asked him.

"Not you, Uchiha over there. He knew that there was going to be a new student but he still didn't give you your schedule.. What a bastard." Tadashi said as the room remained still.

"Oh, Sayuri, what lesson do you have right now?" He asked me.

I looked at my schedule and found lesson 5, "I have Home Economics."

"Ah, okay, I'll take you there. You'll be able to figure out the rest after!" He smiled as he grabbed my hand and ran out to the door and before running out he said, "Seeya Kou! I expect you to look after Sayuri!!" Tadashi-nii saluted to him.

Kou grinned, "Right!!" He saluted back.

Then Tadashi-nii ran out the door grinning, "Haha, that was fun!!" He said as he started walking.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I wanted to stay longer to see that jerks face, it was fuming!!" I replied, amused.

Tadashi laughed, "Yeah! That was something!! You don't usually see an Uchiha with emotion but sarcasm!"

"Haha, good to see we pissed him off!" I grinned, "Was he different to his older brother?"

"Yeah, Uchiha Itachi, he was plain evil, and no matter what you did, he would never show emotion! Damn, he was some sort of invincible jerk!"

"Sounds.. nice...?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Tadashi smiled, "Ah, look, we're here." He said as he pointed to a room that said 'Home Economics'.

"Hmm, okay! I'll see you at home later!!" I grinned as he started walking.

"Yeah! Seeya!" He gave me the thumbs up, "Good luck!"

"Yep! Thanks." I said, as I looked towards him as he turned a corner and he was gone.

"Ok, Sayuri, time to be brave! New class, here I come!!" I said, determined as I faced the door, my hand ready to knock.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok!! Second chapter finished!! Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far!!


	3. Home Ec Class

Ok! The third chapter is here! Enjoy! Sorry if you don't like Hinatas character.. I changed it to go with the story!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Home Ec. Class**

I looked straight ahead as I knocked, "Come in," I heard a voice from behind the door, so I opened it.

As the door opened I could see everyone at the ovens and at the cupboards and doing stuff that you would do in a kitchen. As I looked at the corner of the room, I saw the teacher at her desk, she was reading a cook book.

I walked over to her, "Uhh, I'm the transfer student, Amane Sayuri." I introduced myself.

She looked up from the book and clapped her hands loudly, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to her, "Ok! Everyone, this is the new transfer student, Amane Sayuri! Now get back to your work!" Wow. Pretty blunt...

She faced me, "Ok, I'll assign you to a group..." She grabbed a notebook from one of her drawers and turned a few pages. "Ok.. Hinata!! Come here!" She yelled out.

A timid looking girl shot her head up at hearing her name, "Ah! Y-Yes!" She walked up to the teacher, "Here, you're in charge of the transfer student." She said as she pushed me along.

I put my hand out, "I'm Amane Sayuri, you?" She grabbed my hand and we shook, "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata..." She quickly turned around and ran back to where she was cooking.

As we reached there, I looked around, "Hey, don't you have a partner? Like everybody else does?"

She looked down, "U-Uhmm.. N-No.." She looked kind of sad.

I grinned, "Well, don't worry! I'm your partner now!!" She looked up and smiled a bit.

There was a ding from the oven and Hinata walked to it. She opened it and out came a.. Gigantic cake.......... I sweatdropped as she was smiling goofily.

But at the same time, the cake looked awesome! "Awesome cake, Hinata!!" I said as I walked up to her and poked it.

"E-Eh? T-Thanks.. The O-Others say th-that i-it's weird.. It's good that you don't!!" She smiled and said that last sentence without stuttering.

"Eh? Hinata!! You didn't stutter that last sentence...!!" I said to her in surprise.

"Oh, right. Sorry, that's all for show.. I don't really stutter.. Just something I do to trick people."

"Eh? Why? Isn't it kind of hard to remember to always stutter?" I questioned.

"No, I'm kind of used to it now."

"Hmm, cool. Hey c'mon! Let's get cooking!!" I grinned.

"Yeah!" She said back.

So we spent the rest of the lesson cooking.

Well, I wasn't doing the cooking, Hinata was! And she was really good at it!! She was cooking 9 dishes at the same time!!

I felt a bit small compared to her as I was just standing there mixing the icing for the cake... Slowly.. As my pride as a cook was being taken away..

Hinata was moving so fast that it looked like she had multiple arms.. Which kinda scared me..

I looked down at the icing, questioning myself if it was already done, "It's already done." Hinata said to me, I looked up and she still had multiple arms.

"Ok! Now, I will make you feel small compared to my artistic skills!!!" I said energetically, confident that I'd be the cool one this time as I made an awesome cool pose.

But anyway, back to the main subject!

I got the icing and inhumanly, with my multiple arms, started decorating the cake!! I put flowers and vines over the thick white icing cover and put some butterflys near the top layers of the cake while I made a rose and placed it to sit at the very top. Remember? My mum's an artist.. I got the art skills from her!

Then it was time for presentation, Hinata and I had covered our food, we took a bit of the covers off and looked down at it, "Hehe, we'll win for sure!" Hinata grinned proudly.

"Yeah!!!" I said with her as we covered it again.

Everyone had already brought their food up and showed it to the class while Hinata and I were sitting down next to our food looking like arrogant jerks, oh well, we couldn't help it!!

"Hinata and Sayuri! Up here. Now." The teacher ordered us, oh and by the way, she was known as 'Miss Mitarashi'.

We chuckled as we wheeled the tray of food to the front, looking like we had just completed an evil experiment.

As we got the front, we pulled the white sheet of material off to reveal 9 dishes beautifully cooked and displayed and a gigantic and awesomely decorated cake!! And this all happened while we were doing our awesome cool poses!!!

Everyone awed and sweatdropped at the food, "Uhh.. You were only meant to make a cake.." Miss Mitarashi said to us.

"We know, but I guess our skills are just too awesome!!" Hinata and I bragged along until the bell rang.

We looked to each other, "What are we going to do with the food?" I asked her.

"Uhh.. I don't know..!! Here, come with me, maybe my cousin can help us!!" She pointed high in the air!

"Alright!! To your cousin, we must go!!" I said as I joined my her, hands pointing high in the air!

"Maybe we should stop? We look like freaks.." I said looking around noticing the stares we got from people.

"Yeah, we should work on it more as well.." Hinata said, lost in thought.

So she took me to this kind of hang out thing, "Hey, is this where your cousin hangs out?" I asked her as I looked around.

"Yeah, c'mon!" She said to me as we neared the school shed, it was big and looked fancy... And it was the SHED.. THE SHED!!

As she was about to knock, she turned to me, "Don't tell them about me not stuttering.. Ok?"

I saluted her, and crossed my heart, "Aye Aye sir! Cross my heart and swear to die!!!"

"I'm proud of you, soldier!!" She said as she saluted back.

After that emotional moment, she knocked and a voice came from the other side, "Hinata, why're you here?"

"Ah.. N-Neji.. S-Sorry, could y-you let m-me i-in?" She asked in a timid voice while rolling her eyes.

"Hn. Just let her in." I could hear voices talking and one of them sounded familiar.

"Fine, Hinata, come in." The voice replied.

"Th-Thank y-you." She said before putting on her timid look and entering as I wheeled the food in.

We went in and the inside looked nothing like a shed!! It was like a living room!! Except royal!!

"Hinata, over here." The voice called her.

We turned the corner and saw...!! The President jerk and his friends!!!!!

Sasuke just stood up in anger, "What the hell is she doing here?!?! Explain this, Hinata!!" He yelled pointing at me. Hinata looked confused and worried.

"Oi Oi Uchiha, chill. Gosh, looks like you woke up on the wrong side of bed today.. Wait, that's how you normally are, so you're naturally retarded. Oops, my mistake..!" I said not wanting to start a fight but couldn't help it.

"Get out now!! You are not welcome here!!" He said, outraged.

"In your little tea-sipping ladies room? Yeah... I really want to be welcomed here.. A room with a gay.. Sounds fun.." I replied sarcastically.

He yelled in frustration, "Ok! Hinata, the rest is up to you!!" I grinned at her.

"A-Ah, O-Okay Sayuri..!" She said quietly as I walked out of the room and waited outside of the shed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter!! Please review!!


	4. PE And Accepting The Errand Boy

The fourth chapter is now here!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**P.E And Accepting The Errand Boy**

As I stood waiting for Hinata, I could hear irritated voices coming from the one and only president, Uchiha Sasuke.

I felt bad for Hinata, as I could hear her timid confused voice, so I went in there myself.

"Oi! Uchiha! What's your problem?! We were Home Ec. partners! So why the hell are you yelling at her?!" I said, angry at him for yelling at my first actual friend.

"I told you, you're not welcome in here! Get out!" He was glaring at me now.

"Woah, Sasuke, chill! You're losing it!" A blonde got up standing infront of him.

"Hn." Sasuke walked past me, bumped my shoulder and was out the door.

"What a jerk.." I murmered to myself as I looked at Hinata, she just looked worried that I had done something wrong to the heir to the Uchiha company.

"Hey, you.." A guy with a pineapple hair-style pointed to me.

"What? Yeah?" I asked, wondering if he was going to have a go at me as well.

"Maybe you should stop burning Sasuke up..." He replied lazily as he looked up at the roof.

"Yeah! He always takes it on us!" The blonde complained.

"But we're used to it.. It was destiny.." A guy with long hair said, I was guessing that it was Hinatas cousin by his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever.. I'll work on that.. But I gotta say, he has one temper.." I said to them.

"Well, that's Uchiha Sasuke for you." The guy with the pineapple hair-style said. "I'm Nara Shikamaru.. By the way."

"It's Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!!" The blonde now known as Naruto said.

"Hyuuga Neji.. Hinatas cousin." The guy with long hair said.

As they introduced themselves, I made a mental note of their names.. But I wouldn't forget them.. They were Sasukes friend.

"Amane Sayuri. It was nice talking to you but now, I gotta get to P.E!" I said to them while introducing myself.

"Ok! Seeya, Sayuri!" Naruto yelled energetically.

"Bye." Shikamaru said simply while Neji just gave a short wave. I smiled, these guys seemed to be okay.

Hinata and I walked out of the shed, "What was all that about?" She questioned, back to her non-stuttering.

"Don't worry about it. What lesson do you have next?" I asked her.

"I've got P.E as well!" She said enthusiastically.

I grinned, "Cool! Do you know what we're doing?"

"Archery... I think." She answered my question.

"Cool, I'm pretty good at archery..." I asked, curious.

"Oh and there's these 2 girls, who are awesome at archery and then the teacher always brags about them.. But the girls are actually pretty nice.. That's what I think, but they act tough so most people hate them.. The girls hate them, anyway.. The guy's think they're hot." She explained to me.

"Ok.. What are their names?"

"The blonde is Temari and the brunette is Tenten." Hinata answered as we got to the girls change rooms.

There was still some girls there and they all had tons of make-up on. I shuddered just looking at them.

Hinata opened one of the lockers and got her P.E uniform out.

"Ah, damn. I don't have one." I said out loud, the girls just laughed at me while I just stood there irritated.

"Hey Hinata." I looked and saw a blonde and brunette, they were probably Temari and Tenten.

"Ah, hey guys." Hinata replied to them not stuttering. So they knew she was pretending to stutter.

Tenten looked behind her and spotted me, "Hey, isn't that the new girl?"

"Yeah, I'm Amane Sayuri." I said to them both.

"Mitarashi Tenten and this Subaku Temari." She introduced them both.

"Ah, hey, are you Mitarashi-senseis daughter?" I questioned Tenten. (On the 3rd chapter, just pretend she said Mitarashi-sensei instead of Miss Mitarashi)

"Yeah, but I suck at cooking..!" She grinned.

"Oh yeah, you don't have a P.E uniform, do you?" Temari joined the conversation.

"Yeah.. Guess I won't be competing in todays lesson." I sighed.

"Here. You can use it until you get a uniform." Temari passed me an extra one.

I looked down at it and grinned, "Thanks!"

She was about to say something else but the P.E teacher cut her off.

"EVERYBODY!! HURRY UP IN A YOUTHFUL STYLE!! WE CAN'T WASTE ANY YOUTHFUL TIME!!" A voice boomed out of the microphones in the lockers. We all had to cover our ears.

"Oww..." I said as I started to change into my P.E uniform, "Is that the P.E teacher?"

"Yeah.. Gai-sensei.. And his little lackey.. Rock-lee.." The 3 shuddered once Hinata had finished what she was saying.

"Uhh... Cool..?" I said awkwardly as I had finished changing.

We arrived at the track field, with various sport fields next to it, along with a gymnasium. And what was not needed, an oval..

I sweatdropped, "Does this school need all this?"

Temari laughed, "No, it's just for display most of the time."

"Ok.. It's going to take a while to get used to..." I stated looking around.

"OK! MY YOUTHFUL P.E STUDENTS!! LET'S GET YOUTHFULLY ACTIVE!! MY YOUTHFUL PUPIL LEE!!! YOUTHFULLY PREPARE FOR YOUTHFUL ARCHERY!!" He yelled.. Quite.. youthfully...?

"Wow.. This guy is freaking me out..." I said scared of the guy 'Lee' as he was inhumanly preparing for archery.

All of a sudden, he dissapeared and when I looked to Gai-sensei, the Lee guy was standing next to him and I noticed that he was the guy that I bumped into this morning.

"Ah! You're that youthful person that I youthfully bumped into this youthful morning!!" Lee pointed at me.

Everyone looked towards me, including Temari, Tenten and Hinata who had a face of shock that I was involved with him.. The dreaded school errand boy..

"How is that youthful brother of yours?" He asked me.

"Uhh.. He's ok..?" I replied. Everyone just stared at me, shocked that I had replied.

"Do you know who that is?!" Tenten shook me. "That's Rock-lee!! The lamest of lame and why'd you reply to him?!"

"He doesn't seem that bad, does he? It's just his looks and the way he acts that's weird." I shrugged. What was wrong with him? And my brother used to be the school errand boy!! And he turned out to be the guitarist in the really famous band Elemental!!

I looked back at him and he was looking happy that someone had accepted him, he gave me the thumbs up and I gave it back.

Everyone just looked dead while Gai-sensei and him were shining.. Along with me!!

"ANYWAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! BACK TO YOUTHFUL ARCHERY!! YOU ALL YOUTHFULLY KNOW WHAT TO YOUTHFULLY DO!! SAYURI!! I THINK YOU'LL BE YOUTHFULLY FINE!!" He said to me.

I grinned, "Ok!"

So there I was standing next to Tenten and Temari, everyone staring at us while we were getting ready to shoot the arrow.

Why they were staring? To have a reason to laugh at me while I missed and Tenten and Temari got the middle perfectly.

"READY!!! FIRE!!!" Gai-sensei yelled out as I could hear Lee in the background, "Go Sayuri!" He was cheering really loud.

I sighed. I looked up, bow ready and shot before Temari and Tenten, they looked pretty surpirsed as the bow hit the middle, they shot their bows as well, hitting the middle as well.

"AND WE'VE GOT ANOTHER YOUTHFUL ARCHERIST!!" Gai-sensei said as he pointed to me.

"Is archerist even a word?" A random student asked.

"DON'T QUESTION MY YOUTHFULNESS!! YOU UNYOUTHFUL STUDENT!!" Gai-sensei yelled at him

"Uwah, I never knew you could do archery like that, Sayuri!" Hinata said to me as she and the other 2 came over to me.

"Haha, beginners luck." I grinned at them.

They stared at me.. "That was your first time doing archery??"

"Uhh... Yeah.." I said nervously.

They were about to say something else but was cut off by the bell, "OK!! CLASS IS YOUTHFULLY DISMISSED!!"

We walked to the girls changing rooms, changed and walked out the school.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I yelled to them.

They smiled, "Yeah. Seeya!" We all said as we split ways.

So I went to the train station, got on a train and went home.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok! The fourth chapter is finished! I hope that you enjoyed it!! And please review!!


	5. Dammit,Why A Party!

Ok! The fifth chapter of Konoha Leaf High is here!! Enjoy!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dammit,Why A Party?!**

I arrived home, got out my key from my bag and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" I announced hoping that there was someone here. You know how my family is famous? Yeah, they're usually out. And it's rare that we're all home together.

"Sayuri!!" Tadashi chimed while running down the stairs.

"Tadashi-nii!" I grinned as he was infront of me now.

"What happened at school? Did that jerk do anything else to you?" He asked me, now serious.

"No, I just payed him out some more when we met up for the third time." I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Well, I'm fine with it unless he does something else to you." He patted my head as he kept on grinning.

"Is anyone else home?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, mum AND dad are home!" He answered happily.

"Eh?! That's great!!!!" I grinned happily.

"Yeah! I know, and dad got me something! Don't worry he got you something too!" Tadashi-nii then gestured me to follow him.

We went up to his room and he got out a guitar that I hadn't seen before.

"Look, this is what dad got me." He held the guitar up proudly while smiling.

"Wow.. It's cool!!" I exclaimed as I looked at the design of it.

"Haha, isn't it?"

"Where's dad now?" I asked, wanting my present.

"He's watching tv." Tadashi-nii replied to me.

"Ok! I'll go see him!" I said back excitedly.

Tadashi-nii laughed, "Can't wait to get your present, huh?" He asked me grinning.

I smiled back, "Yeah!" I ran off to the tv where dad was wanting to know what my present was.

As I neared where the tv was, I could see dads head, he was sitting on the couch.

"Dad!" I exclaimed happily before jumping on the couch, beside him.

"Sayuri!" He grinned happily. I grinned back.

"Oh! How was your first day of school here?" He asked me, curious.

"It was okay.. Not good but okay.. Turns out there's this president of the school and he's a total jerk. It's this guy named Sasuke." I was about to say more but dad cut me off.

"Ah.. How is he a total jerk?"

"Well, he wouldn't give me my schedule and Tadashi-nii had to personally go and get it from him.."

"Hmm..." Dad was lost in his thoughts.

"Oh!" I said as I remembered something, "And I made new friends!! There's Hyuuga Hinata, Subaku Temari and Mitarashi Tenten! They're cool! And I befriended the school errand boy." I grinned.

"I've got to meet them one day! And I remember when Tadashi was the errand boy, he'd always complain about it.." Dad replied.

"Yeah! You can meet them.. One day though. When they know that I'm your daughter, the guy who owns the Amane company."

Dad was about to say something else when mum showed up, "Sayuri! Did that jerk leave you alone?"

"Yeah, and Tadashi-nii managed to get me my schedule!" I replied.

Mum smiled, "That's good, just tell any of us if he bothers you again, ok?"

I nodded, "Ok."

"And your dad got you a present!!" Mum smiled more before she walked off.

I turned to dad, "Where is it???" I asked excitedly.

Dad just grinned, turned the tv off, got up from the couch and led me to his and mums room.

He got a box from his closet, it was wrapped.

I opened it, it was a laptop!!

I grinned to dad, "Thanks dad!!"

He grinned back, "Well, since your two baby cousins spilt juice on your other one, you wouldn't be able to look stuff up for school.. So I got you a new one!"

You see, my two baby cousins, Hiro and Kou were both boys.. And they were really cheeky... But they're cute!!

I was about to say something else until the phone rang, "Sayuri! Can you get that?" Mums voice sounded through the house. I looked at dad apologetically and he just smiled and let me go.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I held my new laptop (that was still in the box).

"Is this the Amane residence?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Uhh, yeah.."

"Could I please speak to Amane Obito? (Who is Sayuris dad, I coudn't think of another name.. And let's make her mum Rin..)" The voice asked.

"Um, ok.. Who is this?" I questioned the voice.

"This is Uchiha Fugaku." I just stood there.. Crap!! Did Sasuke tell them about me?! Crap Crap Crap!

"Ok.. Please wait a bit." My mind was going through a swearing fit.

"Hn." Sasukes dad said.. So that's where Sasuke got that 'Hn' thing from.

"Dad, Fugaku Uchiha's on the phone." I said to him as I held the phone out.

Dad looked to me, grabbed the phone and nodded, "Ok. Thank you, Sayuri!!" He grinned.

I walked out the door, worried about what they were or about to talk about.

I went to the kitchen, went to my room and put the laptop away, then got some ice-cream. A few minutes later, dad walked out to where I was, the kitchen.

He put the phone away and looked at me, still eating ice-cream.

"Uhh.... What was that about, Dad?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, the Uchiha company just wanted to meet up sometime, maybe have a party. Kind of like... A truce! That's it!" Dad grinned.

"Oh.. That's good.." I sighed to myself.

"Haah.. I haven't been to a company party in ages! Let's hope it'll be fun!" Dad walked to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard.

"Uhh.. Yeah... So who's going to be there?" I questioned.

"Hmm... Well, some other random companies, I guess.. It's at the Uchiha heads house. I heard that it's really big!" Dad grinned while still searching for food.

"Oh.. So who from the Uchiha family is going to be there?" I asked, now worried and hinting a bit more.

"Hmm.. Well, his wife..?" Dad answered confused.

"Anyone else?" Really, dad could be a complete airhead.

"His two sons.... I guess." Dad shrugged as he pulled out some biscuits from the cupboard.

I panicked for a second, "Is there anything wrong with them?" Dad sat next to me on the couch.

"... Huh? Oh.. No.. No, there isn't.. Just asking." I tried to look normal.

Dad looked at me suspiciously, I looked up at him.

"Wait.. Don't tell me..." Dad trailed off.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'Don't tell me'?" I asked, now in full panic.

"You like one of them, don't you?" He asked me cheekily. I sweatdropped, he had already forgotten that Sasuke, the president jerk I told him about was Uchiha Fugakus son. Well, it was better than him finding out that I pissed off the Uchiha companies heads son.

"Uhh.. Uhhm... That's it!" I said as I chucked the ice-cream back into the freezer and ran to my room.

I closed the door quickly and sighed, "At least Dad didn't find out."

_knock knock_

I opened my door and saw Tadashi.

"Oh! Tadashi-nii! What are you doing here?"

"What was up with you? You were running here."

"Oh.. That... Right.."

"What? Something happening?" Tadashi-nii said as he layed on my bed, I sat at my study-table.

".. Yeah, and you're not going to like it."

"Just tell me."

I sighed, "Fine, well.... We're going to a party with different companies at the Uchiha household and Itachi and Sasuke are going to be there. And I don't know when we're going." I breathed again.

Tadashi-nii looked at me, frozen. "Ahaha! You're joking.. right?" Tadashi-nii just laughed.

"No, it's true." I assured him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!! I am NOT going to see that bastard Itachi again!!" Tadashi-nii looked pissed.

"Hey, hey, I have to put up with Sasuke!" I complained.

"Dammit... Our lives are going to be a living hell if we get found out in that party..!" Tadashi-nii sighed. "And just when my band hit the no.1 point in most preferred bands of teens!"

That gave me a bright idea. "What if they don't recognise us?"

Tadashi-nii sat up, "Huh? There's a way?"

"Yes... Yes, there is.." I smirked evilly, "Follow me!!" I said as I pointed out my door.

"Yes ma'am!" He said as we walked out of my room, looking like idiots.

As I was about to walk out the front door Tadashi-nii yelled to mum, "We're going out, mum!"

"How long are you going to be?"

"We'll be back in time for dinner! Bye!" I yelled up to her.

"Bye!" Tadashi joined.

"Ok! Make sure you are!"

And thus, we began to organise ourselves to not be recognised.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took longer to upload this chapter! I was busy! But please review!


	6. Late Night Shopping

Here's the 6th chapter of Konoha Leaf High! Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Late Night Shopping**

Tadashi and I were in his car, driving to the mall. It was late night shopping so we could go home late, but before dinner.

Mum usually had dinner ready around 7:00pm, it was 6:00pm right now, so we had about 1 hour.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Tadashi-nii asked me, trying to pass off the silence.

"Well, I say we get some really cool outfits." I replied, grinning.

He glanced at me disbelievingly, "Clothes? .. That's what you want to get? Your great plan? Clothes?!"

"No, no, no! You're missing the whole point!" I replied back to him.

"Well, what am I missing?" He asked, unconvinced.

"Well, here's my plan.. We're going to get some really good outfits!! Like outfits you'd wear at masked balls! We'll get an outfit for mum and dad as well!" I said happy about my plan.

But Tadashi-nii still didnt get it. "So you think that clothes will help disguise us?!"

"No! We're going to show mum and dad how awesome the outfits are that they won't be able to refuse! Then if dad likes the idea, he'll probably call Uchiha Fugaku and ask him if he could change it to a masked ball party. So that we won't be recognised!" I explained proudly.

Tadashi was silent for a minute, "You know... That could actually work!"

"Well, of course, this is your little sister, Amane Sayuri here!!" I said back, grinning.

Tadashi grinned back, "But it seems like this is our only hope, anymore plans and dad and mum will be suspicious." Tadashi stated.

"Yeah.. You're right. It's like a video game! In a way!" I said back randomly.

I was about to say some other stuff when Tadashi-nii cut me off, "Hey, Amane, we're here!" He said as he parked the car.

I looked around and surely, we were in the mall carpark. With cars slowly driving around, looking for a space to park.

We got out the car and walked to the elevator. There was 3 of them.

"Hey, I bet you that it's going to be the right!" I said as I pushed the down button.

"No way! It's going to be the left!" He denied.

We waited and _ding! _We looked to our chosen elevator. It was the middle one.

"Damn.." We both said in sync.

We entered the middle elevator along with some other people. It was pretty squished.

The elevator then ended and we stepped out and walked out of the shop we were in until we came to the center of the mall, the foodcourt.

But we didn't come here to eat! So we walked out of the food court until clothes shops were surrounding us.

"Ughhh..... I don't like shopping!!" I groaned as I saw all these girls with make-up and showy clothes.

"And that's why..." Tadashi-nii took the words right out of my mouth!

"Forget the showy girls! The clothes! The clothes!!" I said as I dragged him to a shop.

"Too much clothing..!" He groaned as he was looking for clothes.

"Don't worry.. It's better than the Uchiha jerks, right?" I raised my eyebrow even though he couldn't see it.

"Haah.. Yeah, but I don't want to be shopping too long.. I'll look like a sissy...." He said as guys walking past the shop looked at him weirdly. We were shopping for mums and my clothes first.

"Well then you go and find a shop that has clothes for you and dad." I said as I rummaged through some dresses.

"But I suck at shopping. You know that! Me being good at shopping is rare!!" He said as he sat on a chair nearby.

"Well then just wait. I think I might have something...." I said as I struggled to pull the dress out.

It was a strapless dress (not showy looking). It was black and white, with a mask already made for it! (just imagine whatever dress you want with the same traits.. It has to be pretty!)

It ended just above my knees as I held it up on me and looked in a mirror.

"Oi! Tadashi-nii!" I called as I looked to him as he was looking around.

He looked towards me and I held up the dress, "What do you think?" I asked.

He grinned as he gave me the thumbs up, "It's great!! Have you got mum one?" He asked as he eyed a row of dresses.

"No, not yet.. Do you have one in mind?" I asked him trying to find out what dress he was looking at.

"Yeah, check this out." He said smiling as he walked past me to the row of dresses he was eyeing.

He pulled out a dress and held it up, it was dark blue and had arm straps (i dont know what they're called) and went down and covered your feet.

"Nice! That dress would look good in mum!!" I grinned to him and gave him the thumbs up, like he gave to me before.

"Ok! We now need to find a mask for this one." I said as I went into a section where the masks would be.

I browsed around, hoping to find one that went with it. Unfortunately, I couldn't so I went to the counter and saw a bitch-like girl painting her nails.

"Uhm.. Is there any masks that would match this dress?" I asked as I held up mums soon to be dress. Tadashi-nii came and stood beside me.

"Hello....?" Tadashi-nii asked. She looked up, she had a nametag, it was Karin.

"Oh.. Hi." She smiled to Tadashi while leaning forward...

"Is there a mask that matches this dress?" I asked her shoving the dress infront of her so that she couldn't see Tadashi.

She silently growled at me, "This way." She hissed.

We followed her to the back and she rummaged through a few things.

It was quiet.. Until she started saying something, "I take it that you're from Konoha Leaf High?" She said as she pointed to my uniform.

"Yeah.." I replied awkwardly.

"Ohh.." She didn't seem too bad, "How's my little darling Sasuke going??" She asked as she was still looking for a mask. I take that back.. She's horrible....!!

"Gosh.. It's all about the Uchihas here, isn't it, Tadashi-nii?" I elbowed him softly.

"It always is! Nothing else but Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha..." He replied while looking down to his watch. "It's 6:45pm right now."

"Hmm.. We have to be home in 15 minutes.." I stated. He nodded.

"So? How is he?!" Karin asked, no, demanded.

"Whoa, don't get so feisty!" I said as I held my hands up.

"Ugh! You're so annoying! Just tell me!! How's my hot boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke?!?!" She said as she turned around to face me.

"How should I know?! You'r so called 'hot' boyfriend is none of my business!" I said getting into bitch-fight mode!

Tadashi-nii held his arm infront of me, "Could you please just get us a mask?" He asked her, using all his guyish charms, hoping that we would stop.

It worked, "Oh.. Um, ok..." She said as she turned around blushing like mad.

"Idiot! I was about to win that!" I whispered angrily to Tadashi-nii as Karin was humming along happily.

"Sorry! But we're running late and we still need to get some tux's for me and dad!" He said as he pointed to his watch. It was now 6:46pm.

I crossed my arms, "Fine." I said as she handed me the mask while glaring.

I grabbed it, gave her the money and walked out the shop. "I will never shop there again." I repeated over and over again.

Once I was over it, Tadashi-nii and I went into a shop for tuxedos.

"Ok. We need to grab them quickly." I said while looking around.

Tadashi-nii was asking the guy at the counter if they had any masks.

"Uhh.. This is a tuxedo shop..." The guy replied looking at Tadashi-nii weirdly.

"Gaah! Why don't you start selling them!!" He said as he ran out the shop and into another. Mum got angry if we were late for dinner......

I had already picked out 2 tux's as Tadashi came running back in with 2 masks.

We went to the counter and paid for the 2 suits as fast as we could. We then ran out the building and to Tadashi-niis car.

Thank the Lord!! We made it in time!! With 1 minute to spare!! We quickly rushed inside and up to my room since it was the closest, we dumped the stuff on my bed and ran to the dinner table.

We made it in time just as the clock was 7:00pm.

We sat down in a rush and looked to mum. She looked pretty pissed....

"Oh my.... You just made it in time... The food won't get cold now.." She said as she smiled angrily.

"Oh.. Yeah... It's good that we did.." I replied uneasily.

We started eating in an awkward situation. But sooner or later, the feeling was normal again.

"So what were you doing out?" Dad asked.

We looked to each other, "Uhm.. Just gone to the shop to buy uhh... headphones.." I replied.

"Huh? Why headphones?" Dad asked back.

"Her computer!! You know, her computer... She's going to download some songs on it later on.." Tadashi-nii said covering up the reason why we went out.

"Is that so?" Mum asked rather curious.

I nodded in agreement, sipping one some soup, acting as normally as I could.

"Oh, ok!!" Dad smiled and we continued eating.

The reason we were hiding this is because if they knew that we were planning this, they would get suspicious.

We all finished eating, cleaned up and went to bed. I had hung up the clothes that Tadashi-nii and I got today in my closet.

I brushed my teeth and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be another day of school.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed it!! And please review!!


	7. A Little Bit Of Progress

The 7th chapter is here!! Enjoy it!! Sorry it took so long! I was away for 4 days!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Little Bit Of Progress**

_Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the......_

_FLOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!_

I hit my alarm clock and it stopped, "Stupid alarm clock.. Being so loud.." I grumbled to myself. (Aren't alarm clocks meant to be loud?)

"Gaah!! Why is your alarm so loud?!?!?!" I heard Tadashi-nii scream after that I heard a thud.

"Dammit!!" Tadashi-nii yelled out, I was guessing that he fell off his bed.

I laughed to myself... Sucked in, Tadashi-nii..

Mum came in through the door, "Sayuri! Wake up! You need to get ready for school!" Mum smiled as she put some clean clothes in my closet.

"I'm too tired.......!" I grumbled to her.

"Well, you're going to. It's your second day." Mum looked kind of.... pissed....???

I stood up and cleaned up my bed spreads as fast as I could, "Oh! Look mum...! I'm up and about to go eat breakfast....!" I said as I power-walked out of my room.

"I made some pancakes..!" Mum called out as I was about to go down the stairs.

"Ok!" I called back. As I reached the kitchen, I saw Tadashi-nii, he was eating the pancakes straight from the plate, "Ah, that burns.." He exclaimed to himself.

He turned to me when I opened the fridge. "Oi, Sayuri, get me some juice." He said as the pancakes continued to burn his tongue.

I looked around the fridge and got orange juice, I was going to get it anyway.

I handed him the juice as I got the honey and whipped cream.

"Honey and whipped cream? Make sure you don't go crazy." Tadashi-nii told me as I closed the fridge and stood beside him.

"So how are we going to show mum and dad the clothes?" I asked, thinking they might get a bit suspicious.

"I don't know. Maybe say that one of your friends showed you this shop and you thought that it would be good for the truce party thing." Tadashi-nii replied.

I shrugged, "Huh, that's a pretty good idea."

"Well, of course! I don't want those Uchiha jerks noticing who we are...!" Tadashi-nii said as he took out a glass and poured some orange juice into it.

"Yeah, I guess your right... Hey, pour me a glass." I said as I had just finished covering my pancake with honey and whipped cream.

Tadashi-nii took out a glass and poured me some juice. We talked about some other stuff as we ate the pancakes.

When we were finished, I got ready for school and he got ready to have a band practice.

"Bye! Have fun!" Mum called out to us as we were about to drive off in Tadashi-niis car.

"Bye mum!" I yelled back as dad came out the door and waved bye.

"Seeya dad!" Tadashi-nii yelled bye as well as we drove off.

"Haah, second day, and I'm just so thrilled to see that Uchiha jerk." I stated sarcastically.

Tadashi-nii chuckled, "I thought the same thing with his brother."

"I can imagine that..! Well, seeya Tadashi-nii!!" I said as I got out the car, we had already arrived a few metres from the school. I didn't want anyone to see me coming out of an expensive looking car!

"Yeah, bye! Give me a call if he annoys you.. I'll come and beat him up." Tadashi-nii said normally.

I laughed, "Ok. Have a good band practice! Bye!" I waved to him as he drove off and I walked the rest of the way to school.

As I walked through the doors, I opened my bag and looked at my schedule, English first up.

"Hey, that's the lesson that Tadashi-niis friend, Kou teaches.." I said as I walked there, hoping I'd remember the way.. And I did!!

I opened the door to face glaring faces, I looked around and found Hinatas waving, smiling face, along with Temari and Tenten. Kou wasn't there yet.

As I was about the walk to my 3 friends, a bunch of girls got in my way, "Hey, you're that bitch that Sasuke was so frustrated about!!" One of them screamed in my ear.

I blocked my ears, "Gosh, no need for yelling, you crazy little... Nevermind.." I replied, not wanting to cause trouble on my second day. But hehe, I made that Sasuke jerk frustrated.

"Come on, bitch! Say it to my face!" She said as she wouldn't let me get through to my friends.

"You're in my way." I said as I looked her straight in the eye.

"Well, you're not answering my question." She glared an ugly glare at me.

"Whatever, but that's not the problem." I replied starting to get pissed.

"Oh well, but I want to kn-" She got cut off.

"That's. Not. The. Problem." I replied icily.

She gulped as she hesitantly moved out of my way. Along with her mob of bitches. I thought that bitches were meant to be more intimidating.

I sat next to my friends, "Hey guys." I smiled to them as if nothing happened.

"Do you know who you just bitched to?" Temari looked smug and proud at the same time.

"Huh? Who?" I asked curiously.

"Haruno Sakura, she's one of the head bitches along with Yamanaka Ino, Watanabe Karin and Yon Tayuya." Tenten explained.

I smirked, "Heh, sounds fun."

Hinata chuckled, "It sure is, when you've got 3 other friends... One on one. Sweet." Hinata joined in.

We laughed as we continued talking. The bell went and the Uchiha jerk and his 3 friends came in, along with the teacher, Kou.

"Seriously, you guys are meant to be representing this school, not trying to skip classes.." Kou muttered under his breath, I could just hear.

"Hn, whatever. Just start the lesson." Sasuke replied.

"Don't be smart, Sasuke. Sit down." Kou said rather nicely.

Uchihas 3 friends sat down as he was talking to Kou. He turned to the class and looked around.

He saw my face and glared, I glared right back.

He walked towards me, Oh shit! I didn't think he'd try to punch me or something!! I panicked as he got closer.

He scowled as he took out the chair of the desk beside me. I looked around the classroom, and sure enough... No more free tables!!

Kou looked like he had an evil idea, "Now class, this is where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year... Have fun anf introduce yourself to the person next to you." He finished talking and looked up at me, smirking.

"Dammit!! This is where Tadashi-nii gets it from!!" I said as I pointed to him.

"Meh, I liked being evil." He shrugged as if it was normal and sat down on his desk.

I turned to look at Sasuke, I put my hand out, "Amane Sayuri.."

He glared and turned his head, after a few minites, I heard him say something, "Uchiha Sasuke"

Whew, at least we got a little bit of progress. But damn, it was hard trying to be nice to the guy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it!! Please review!! The next chapter will be out as soon as I have time!!


	8. Everyone's Going To Be There

Chapter 8 is here! Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Everyone's Going To Be There**

I got through English with that jerk sitting next to me.. Thank the Lord!!

But turns out that we're going to have a project soon, and that Kou-sensei is going to pick our partners.

Damn! He's evil so he's bound to put me with Uchiha!!

I had about 2 more lessons until we had a break, I went to find Hinata, Temari and Tenten. I walked to the cafeteria. I might get some grape soda first..

"Hey Sayuri! Over here!" I heard Tenten yell out to me.

I walked over to where she was and saw my friends, "Hey guys." I grinned to them.

"Hey, Sayuri. How was english with Uchiha?" Temari snickered.

"Oh.. That was absoloutely fun..!" I said sarcastically.

"Sure seems like it..!" Hinata said back, just as sarcastic.

"And now I have to sit next to him for the whole year now!" I hit my head on the table, "Oww..."

"Sucked.." I heard Tenten whisper to the rest.

"What was that?" I lifted my head up.

"Nothing!" She replied immediately.

"That's what I thought.." I turned my head to see Uchiha and his friends. They were talking to each other with some showy girls sitting with them.. Gross..

"Hey, look, it's that bitch that I owned over..!" I said, feeling proud.

My 3 friends looked over to their table and laughed, "Yeah, that was pretty sweet, you know?" Tenten said after we finished laughing.

"That's why I said it..!!" I grinned as I sat up and started eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey, hey. It's not nice when you don't share! Pass me some!" Hinata said as she got some chocolate off me. She then broke it into 3 pieces, she gave 1 piece each to Tenten and Temari and kept the third for herself.

Temari laughed, "Thanks Hinata!!"

And so we sat there eating chocolate, talking and laughing. Well, until the bitches interrupted us, that is.

"Oh my god!! I smell chocolate fattiness!!" Yelled a blonde.

"Deal with it, bitch." Temari replied back.

"So now that you've got that new bitch with you, you have a burst of confidence, and how dare you call me, Yamanaka Ino, a bitch!!" She screeched the last part.

"I know! Like these bitches are getting so full of themselves!!" A red head said.

"Oh, shut up Tayuya!!" Tenten then said.

"Oh no she didn't!!" Karin said, she was the girl that I saw at that clothes shop!!

"Oh, yes she did!!" Hinata then said, not stuttering.

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us by then and they were surprised about Hinata being so bold!

I could hear Neji, Hinatas cousin in the distance, "This is all a dream and Hinata is not being loud." He was trying to reassure himself.

"Could you just leave us alone?! I'm trying to eat chocolate with my friends here!" I then said.

Karin was about to bitch to me when I smirked to her, "Remember me?"

She gulped, that's right. I had her wrapped around my finger, hitting on my brother and on that Uchiha jerk. I could tell the whole world that she was a cheater, and she knew that.

"Hmph! Let's go, girls!" Karin stomped off, hiding her humiliation.

I chuckled as she was out of sight.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Long story." I replied.

"Ooh! Tell us!" Tenten pushed, obviously curious, like the other two.

"Ok, well.." Then I told them the whole story, but not why I was there, getting dresses.

Temari chuckled, "So you can break her whole relationship with Sasuke? Interesting.." She looked evil for a second there...

"Dude, that's sick! We can blackmail her!" Tenten grinned.

"Wahehehaheha... Revenge for all those years!!" Hinata sure looked happy.. But crazy...

"Hey, but doesn't Karin work at that fashion shop? What's it called.. I forgots.." Tenten trailed off.

"Yeah, apparently alot of bitches go there.. I hear that's it's really expensive.." Hinata added.

They all looked to me, "Why were you there?"

"Uhh..." Dammit Sayuri!!

Maybe I should just tell them the truth.. "It's becau-" I got cut off my Narutos loud voice.

"The Uchiha and Amane Companies are going to have a party?!?!" With that, everyone looked to their table.

"Shut up, Naruto. And yes." Sasuke replied.

"Dude, you have to invite our companies!!" Naruto grinned and pointed to Neji, Shikamaru and himself.

"Yeah. You're already on the list. My dad's going to be sending the invitations tomorrow." Sasuke replied looking bored.

"Hee, that'll be fun. Let's hope there's girls there!!" He grinned and laughed.

"When is this?" Neji asked.

"I don't know yet, but probably this weekend." Sasuke shrugged.

"I think we'll be able to make it." Shikamaru replied for all of them. He was smart (Along with all of the Nara company) and he probably knew what they were all doing.

"Good. I don't want to have all the girls there hitting on me." Sasuke than sighed, "It's really annoying."

"Oh! I also hear that Obito Amane has a daughter, she's around our age! She's never been seen in public.. Ever!!" Naruto grinned, "Let's hope she'll be hot!" He then laughed.

"He's also got a son. He's the guitarist from that most popular band, 'Elemental'." Shikamaru then said after.

At the name 'Elemental', all the girls squealed. And after that, no one listened anymore. They already ended the conversation.

Ok, so Naruto was hoping I was hot...? Scary... And they didn't know that I was listening...

But thank you Naruto!! I didn't have to tell them why I was getting dresses anymore!!

"Hmm. I'll probably invited to if Shikamaru and that are invited." Temari said.

"Yeah, same. Well, my brother will be invited for sure. He'll probably make me come along." Tenten joined.

"If Neji is going, then I probably am too.." Hinata sighed.

They all looked to me, "Oh, I'm busy this weekend. And I'm not part of any company.. Or famous." I said.

"Oh!! Even if you weren't, I would still drag you along with me!!" Tenten sulked, "But now I can't.. Since you're busy.."

"Yeah, we would've been able to sneak you in!!" Temari sulked with her.

"But too bad, huh.." Hinata sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't fit on anyways." I grinned.

"Oh! Talking about parties.. We need to get dresses!!" Tenten and the other two looked excited.

I sat there, thinking to myself. Ok, so I've found out that Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are going.

Same with Hinata, Tenten and Temari.. Damn.. I'm doomed.. They might notice me...!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long. But please review!!


	9. The Secret's Kinda Out

**NOTE : **Wow. I haven't update in ages. Literally! Well, I got some reviews and thought 'Why not!', so here I am, presenting the long awaited 9th chapter! Enjoy! :D  
_

**The Secret's Kinda Out**

"Uh, guys...?" I then said as we still sat at the table.

They looked to me, "Yeah?" Temari asked.

I made a quick decision to tell my friends. They _are _my friends. It would be bad not to tell them.

"Uhm..." I made a movement to come closer, and they did, forming a kind of huddle.

"Something wrong, Sayuri?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, thing is... I'll be at the party." I then said quickly.

"I thought you said you said you weren't apart of any company or anything." Tenten then said.

I looked to them, "That's why I thought it'd be awkward to tell you guys that I'm the daughter of-"

Hinata gasped, cutting me off. "No way!" She whispered so that nobody would hear, "You're the daughter of Amane Obito!"

Tenten and Temari looked to me.

I gave a sheepish shrug, "You're right."

"No way! No wonder you have the same last name!" Tenten then exclaimed.

"We're fine with that fact! Why weren't you going to tell us?" Temari eyed me.

I sighed, "Well, with my past friends, whenever I told them the truth, they'd say that I was just a spoiled rich kid..."

"Sayuri... We're all rich kid's here!" Hinata laughed as she pointed to the four of us.

I grinned, "Not to mention, my brother!"

They looked to me, "Oh gosh. Is he hot?" Temari asked.

I laughed, "He's my brother. How should I know?"

"You were bragging about him just a second ago!" Tenten then pointed out.

"He must be so dreamy..." Hinata then said.

I laughed, Elemental was really very popular. With both gender.

"Thing is," I looked to Sasuke's table, "I don't want _him _to know."

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"I've met him before. We were both kids." I then said.

They gave me a look of shock.

"Well, I'm afraid that if he finds out that I'm the daughter of Amane Obito then the memories of the past will come back to him." I then said.

They gave me a look of confusion.

I sighed, "You know, kid talk. Like, 'Sasu-chan, we're going to get married when we're older!'. I hated myself." I then stated as they were laughing.

"And what'd your beloved say?" Hinata questioned.

I sighed again, "Okay but this talk never happened. I'm telling you because you guys are my friends."

They nodded and I continued, "Sasuke replied, 'Of course Sayu-chan, we'll be together forever'."

They fell off their chairs laughing as I sat there blushing from embarrassment.

Everyone turned to look at us. I buried my face in my hands. It seemed as if they had all heard the conversation. But they hadn't really. It just seemed that way.

"Oh my gosh! Sayuri! I love your childhood!" Temari exclaimed as she and the other two were still laughing on the ground now.

"Hinata, what's so funny?" Naruto questioned as he came over to us.

"Don't worry! It's Sayuri's cute little secret!" She managed to say as she laughed.

I threw my piece of chocolate at her, "Sh-Shut up!"

"What secret?" Neji asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing much."

"Then you'll be able to tell us." Shikamaru then said.

He eyed me carefully and I could tell that he knew that I was Amane Sayuri, the daughter of Amane Obito.

"Come with me for a minute." I then dragged him to a place where no one was.

"So how'd you find out?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I knew as soon as I knew your last name was Amane."

I sighed, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"What's there to tell? Along with your silly lovey-dovey past." He then said.

I stared at him in shock, "How do you know everything?"

"I thought that it was interesting that you weren't telling everyone that you were the daughter of Amane Obito so I was listening to your conversations." He then said.

"You're like... An evil - but awesome - spy!" I then exclaimed.

He laughed a bit, "That a compliment?"

"I guess so! You think Sasuke knows that it's me?" I asked him.

"If you're not careful, then I think he'll notice. What're you going to do about the party?" He then asked.

"My brother and I are trying to make dad call Sasuke's and tell him it would be better if it was a masked ball." I then replied.

He shrugged, "I would've done that, too."

I sighed, "That's good. Well, we better get back."

He nodded and we walked back to the cafeteria.

"Hey Shikamaru! What'd she talk to you about?" Naruto asked curiously.

He shrugged, "Just her never ending love for me."

I hit him across the head, "You are more of an idiot than Naruto!"

He laughed as Naruto looked confused.

"Hinata... This way of laughing out loud... Who are you?" Neji asked in total shock.

After their laughing fit, the three got up.

Tenten grinned, "Best laugh I've had in ages!"

Temari looked up, "Why the hell are you guys near our table?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "You're better than that group." He pointed to Karin, Sakura, Ino and Tayuya sitting at their table.

Tenten was about to say something but got cut off by the bell.

Naruto sighed, "Damn. I hate class."

"You don't think we do?" Sasuke questioned.

I looked up. I hadn't noticed he was there.

He looked back at me and glared then turned back and walked off with his friends.

"You sure you guys used to be friends?" Hinata questioned.

"Only when we were kids." I replied as we all walked back to class.  
_

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Elemental Band Members

**NOTE : **Well, here's the long awaited update! I've been concentrating on my other fics more... Sorry... Well, enjoy! :)  
_

**Elemental Band Members**

Well, school had ended and I was at home, waiting for dad to come home so I could tell him about my idea of a masked ball.

"Yeah, it was pretty sick, right?" I heard Tadashi's voice say as he unlocked the front door.

The door opened and there was Tadashi with his fellow band mates.

"Sayuri, I haven't seen you in like what? 3 months?" Daisuki, the singer of Elemental said with a grin.

"Wah, you have a new haircut!" Jin, the other guitarist exclaimed as he ruffled my head.

"You're getting so cute that I might just fall in love with you, Sayuri." Reizo - nickname Rei - the drummer said as he reached to cup my face.

I hit his hand away though. Rei was always a ladies man and flirted with every girl he knew, "Go away, Rei."

He grinned, showing his real idiotic personality, "Sayuri, you're really cold!"

"Maybe because you're a flirt." Daisuki stated.

"Oh, Sayuri, I got a copy of our latest album! I thought that you'd like it!" Jin grinned as he gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled.

"Why don't I get a smile?" Rei complained.

"It's like I said. You're a flirt." Daisuki then said.

"Is dad home?" Tadashi asked.

I shook my head, "I'm waiting for him."

"Okay." He then said as he patted my head as he made his way up the stairs, his band mates following him.

"Ah!" I then exclaimed.

They turned. "Hm?" Daisuki asked.

"You're going to the Uchiha party thing right?" I asked.

Jin nodded, "We all got invited so yeah, I guess."

I grinned, "I'll see you guys there then."

"You're going?" Rei asked incredulously.

They should be surprised. I never went to parties but I had to go to this one. It was like a truce between our two companies.

I nodded, "I have to."

"What about Sasuke?" Daisuki asked. He was Tadashi's childhood friend so he knew about it.

"Who's Sasuke?" Rei asked.

"The love of her childhood life." Tadashi laughed as they continued up the stairs.

I went red and frowned, "That is so not true!"

Just as they were about to disappear out of sight, Rei turned, "Whoever this Sasuke guy is, he's lucky that you still love him."

"Rei, you jerk!" I exclaimed.

He grinned before following after the other three.

I grinned anyway. I hadn't seen the three in about four months and they were the closest thing I had to friends when I didn't have any. But they were more like my older brothers.

Before I could think of anything else, the door opened to reveal my mum, dad, some random guy, another random guy, a woman and... Sasuke?

"You have a lovely home." The woman chimed as they entered.

As fast as I could, when Sasuke was looking down, taking off his shoes, I ran up the stairs with the deadliest silence I had ever had in my life.

I ran to the end door, which was Tadashi's room and opened it as quickly as I could before shutting it carefully.

"Sayuri, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked.

Oh my gosh. Sasuke was here. This was the worst coincidence that could have ever happened in my entire life!

"Sayuri?" Rei asked.

I turned to them, "Shut up," I snapped quietly, "The freaking Uchiha family is here!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"What?" Jin questioned, "You're joking."

I shook my head, "Tadashi."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Itachi and Sasuke are here." I told him.

He froze but after a few seconds, he spoke, "Really?"

I nodded.

"Oh shit, this is bad!" He exclaimed as he got up and paced his room.

"What's wrong with the Uchiha brothers?" Jin asked.

Daisuki sighed, "Itachi Uchiha. The most evil, unemotional, inhuman bastard in the world. If I recall, that's how you described him, right?"

Tadashi ruffled his hair, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"What'd he do wrong though?" Rei asked.

"Bullied me. Tormented me. Made me suffer. Insulted me. Destroyed my pride. Embarrassed me. Made me the loser of the entire school. Nothing much." Tadashi replied sarcastically.

Jin smirked, "Does this guy need a beating?" By the way, Jin used to be at the top of the delinquent chain. The boss.

"No. That was the past... Hopefully he won't remember me!" Tadashi exclaimed stupidly.

"My son should be in here." Dad's voice was heard faintly as footsteps became louder.

I panicked as I scrambled to his closet, opened it and then shut it after I had entered.

I could hear Jin, Daisuki and Rei chuckle at the both of us as Tadashi was trying to make his look cooler.

I looked through the small crack that I had left opened and saw that the door handle was being turned.

The door opened to reveal Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi in a smart looking suit and Sasuke in some casual clothes. Now that I had gotten out childhood history out, he did look pretty hot-

No! No thoughts of Sasuke! I screamed in my head.

Itachi and Tadashi stared at each other, both glaring before Itachi spoke, "This is small room."

Dad was about to talk before Tadashi talked, "Then get out."

Rei laughed out loud before Daisuki hit him.

Itachi smirked, "If it pisses you off then I'll stay. Thank you Mr Amane, but my brother and I would like to stay here and as idiots like to call it ''hang out''."

"What? I just want to leave. You and Dad brought me here when I didn't want to go." Sasuke complained.

"Sasuke-" Itachi started.

Sasuke sighed and waved him off, "I know. It's for the truce thing. I've heard it a million times."

Itachi glared at him before giving a fake smile to Dad, "Thank you."

Dad grinned and shut the door, just before he gave a wink in my direction.

Jin leaned against the closet I was in, "So you're the Uchiha brothers. Have a seat."

"Where exactly?" Itachi asked in disgust.

Sasuke sighed and sat on the ground with Tadashi and his friends.

"My brother is the most extremely gay person you will ever meet. Ignore him." Sasuke stated.

Rei laughed, "A guy with long hair? Not cool!"

Daisuki grinned, "Let me guess. Sex change?"

Rei burst out laughing as Tadashi was cracking it on the ground.

"Shut up. At least I'm civilised." Itachi said.

"Just sit somewhere on the ground." Sasuke told him as he leaned back on his elbows.

Just then, it seemed as if a light bulb went off in Rei's head.

"Wait a minute... Your name is Sasuke... Right?" Rei asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke, yes."

"Oh my gosh! You're Sa-" He was cut off by Daisuki's hand over his mouth.

"Nothing to hear there, right Rei?" He asked with a murderous expression.

I gave an inward sigh. I owed one to Daisuki.

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke, "You know, I have a classmate with the last name Amane."

"Really?" Jin asked, trying to act surprised, "Girl or boy?"

"Girl." Sasuke replied.

"Is she cute?" Rei asked in a teasing tone.

Sasuke looked embarrassed but hid it well, "I haven't looked at her properly but she's annoying."

"Annoying?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah. But she seems kind of familiar." Sasuke then said as he looked thoughtful.

He sighed and then sat up again, "Anyway, why are we talking about stuff like that?"

Rei shrugged, "You brought it up, man."

Sasuke gave a short laugh, "Shut up."

I was surprised. I hadn't seen Sasuke laugh since we were kids and it was kind of refreshing... As in, he actually laughs! That was what I found refreshing...!

"Hey, is this you and your sister when you were little?" Itachi asked as he went to grab a photo frame.

With speed, Jin got up and grabbed the photo before Itachi could, "Lay off." He glared.

"Why?" Itachi asked as he stepped closer.

They both looked as if they were about to rip each other's heads off!  
_

That's it for now! Please review! :)


	11. Plan Success

Chapter 11 is here! Enjoy! :)  
_

**Plan Success**

"If you guys are going to fight, take it somewhere else." Daisuki said as he stood up.

"Beat him up, Jin!" Tadashi cheered.

Daisuki glared at him, making him stop.

"Itachi, stop getting so pissy." Sasuke said as he stood next to his brother.

Rei stood up as well, "Really. Stop." He said seriously.

Tadashi stood up after, "As much as I hate to say it, you guys shouldn't fight here."

"Why not?" Itachi asked, still glaring at Jin.

"What he said." Jin said after.

"Because of what's going on downstairs. Guys, it's the truce thing!" Tadashi exclaimed.

Jin gritted his teeth before backing down, "Fine."

"Wrong choice." Itachi said before he punched Jin right in the nose with what seemed like his full strength.

Jin stumbled back but then grabbed Itachi by the collar and threw him into the closet I was in, making me give a little squeak.

It was quiet then, for my little squeak wasn't so little.

"... Squeak?" Itachi questioned as he looked at the closet carefully.

His hand went out and he opened the closet door quickly. Hopefully my hiding place in Tadashi's clothes wouldn't be found out.

Tadashi laughed, "I have mice in there. What the hell did you think it was?"

Itachi gritted his teeth, "A girl. It was a squeak from a girl."

"Well, have you ever heard your mother squeak?" Daisuki asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, I haven't. But I'm sure-"

"Have you ever heard any girl you know squeak?" Daisuki asked this time.

Itachi glared, "No."

"Then there's your answer." Daisuki smirked.

Itachi looked as if he could burn holes through the wall!

"Then you wouldn't mind me searching through your closet, would you Tadashi?" Itachi asked.

Tadashi hesitated, "Go ahead."

I panicked. What the hell was Tadashi thinking?

Itachi reached for the pile of clothes that hid me, about to take off a piece of clothing.

"Want me to tell dad about your little scavenge hunt?" Sasuke asked with an irritated look, "You're being gay."

I held back a laugh.

"There was something, I know it." Itachi said confidently.

"Maybe you can tell that to dad." Sasuke said before pulling his brother to the door.

"Hey, sorry, but I better get him out of here. See you guys at the party." Sasuke said before leaving out the door.

It was quiet as we all listened to their footsteps fading away.

I let out a breath and jumped up and out of the closet, making the clothes drop to the floor.

"I was nearly caught..." I stated.

"Shit, that was a strong punch." Jin then said as he rubbed his nose. It was crazy how he didn't even seem injured!

"Tadashi. Our plan is now in action." I then said as we all crept to my room, where the costumes were.

I put on my black and white dress and put the mask on before walking out to show my brother and his band the costume.

"How is it?" I asked.

Rei was grinning, "It looks really good!"

Daisuki mouth was hanging open, "I-I-You..."

Tadashi laughed and hit his friend's back.

Jin was smirking, "It'll be all good for that Uchiha kid."

I went red and threw something random at him.

"You know... You just threw your bra at me." Jin laughed.

I went red and ran up to him, hit him and then took my bra and placed it in a drawer.

"Okay, let's do this." I said nervously before exiting.

I walked down the stairs as I heard voices talking.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to the party." Dad said.

"Hopefully, all the companies there will get along." Uchiha Fugaku then said.

"Mother, have you seen my black hair clip?" I asked formally as I walked closer to them, Elemental following.

"Sa-" Mum started.

"Mother, it's a masked woman. Don't want to reveal her name, right?" Tadashi grinned.

"What is your daughter dressed up for?" Uchiha Mikoto asked as she smiled to me.

I smiled back as I answered for Dad, "Well, wouldn't it be exciting for the party to be like a masked ball?"

Mikoto clapped her hands together, "What a wonderful idea!"

I smiled, "Thank you."

Mikoto stood up and came over to me, "My, Rin. Your daughter is splendid! Come, you must sit with us."

And what a coincidence. The last spare spot was inbetween Sasuke and Itachi.

"May I see your beautiful face?" Itachi asked in I'm-Going-To-Make-You-Fall-For-Me mode.

I giggled fakely, "You have a way with words, Uchiha Itachi, right?"

As the adults laughed, I whispered to him, "Sorry, but that won't work on me."

He looked in my direction with a slightly surprised face as I joined in with the laughing.

"So I hear that this is your first party." Uchiha Fugaku said.

I smiled, "Yes. It would be disrespectful to not attend this one."

"Why haven't you attended any others? All these parties are important." He said seriously.

"Fugaku..." Mikoto warned.

I sighed, "To be truthful, I find parties to be tiring."

At this he laughed, surprising us all, "You remind me of Sasuke's childhood friend. She was quite truthful."

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Yes, she was." Mikoto answered. "Sasuke came home one day holding hands with a little girl, saying that she was his best friend and that he was going to marry her!"

Mikoto laughed as Sasuke went red.

"But we haven't seen her since. She moved and didn't come back. For all we know, she could be in this town right now!" Mikoto then exclaimed.

I acted quickly, ignoring the embarrassment pulling at me from the things said before, "That's such a bummer. I would've loved to meet her."

"And you would've been best friends, I assure you." Fugaku then said.

"Well, it has been lovely talking but I better get back to my room and take this dress off or it might get dirty.I stood up.

"Well, I do hope that we can chat at the party." Mikoto said as she got up as well.

Fugaku got up as well, "It was nice to meet you, young lady, I'll take your suggestion gladly."

Itachi got up and smirked, "Hopefully I'll be able to steal a dance from you at the party."

"A dance is not something you can steal." I said before walking to Mum and Dad as Mikoto giggled at her son's fail.

"Dad, please don't tell them my name." I whispered to him before walking off.

I was completely worried that I would be discovered by Sasuke as I made my way to my room.

I sighed and slumped on my bed, after the dress had been taken off, hoping that I wouldn't get found out at the party.  
_

That's it! Please review!


	12. The Start Of The Party

Chapter 12 is here! Enjoy!  
_

**The Start Of The Party**

Well, it was the dreaded day. And by the dreaded day, I mean it was the day of the party. The truce.

I got dressed in my black and white dress and put the mask on before putting on make-up.

I headed out to the lounge to find Hinata, Temari and Tenten waiting.

"Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous!" Hinata exclaimed.

I grinned, "Thanks."

"But it suddenly changed to a masked ball." Tenten then said.

"That was my idea." I then said.

"You got Uchiha Fugaku to like your idea?" Hinata asked incredulously.

I grinned, "Probably the workings of history."

"He remembers you?" Temari asked.

I shook my head, "His mother mentioned the little girl Sasuke used to play with - Me - and how truthful she was. They said I was like her, well, because I am her!"

"It must be nerve wracking. Not wanting them to find out." Tenten then said.

I nodded, "It is... Oh, it was really weird but guess who tried to hit on me?" I asked them.

"Don't tell me. The older Uchiha bastard of a brother?" Jin's voice asked.

We all turned to see Elemental descend from the stairs.

"That guy's just... annoying." Daisuki then said.

"Sex change, right?" Rei laughed.

Tadashi laughed with him and then as he stood next to me, bumped me, "You ready for the party?"

I took a deep breath and just before I could reply, Tenten interrupted me.

"Oh my gosh. You're Elemental, right? You guys are awesome!" She exclaimed.

"You, my friend are awesome at singing!" Hinata exclaimed to Daisuki.

"I never thought that sometime in my life, I would ever meet you guys." Temari exclaimed.

"Sayuri, who're the girls?" Jin asked.

"My friends." I grinned, "It's been a long time since I had them."

Daisuki patted my head, "It's good to know that they're there for you."

Rei walked to them and grinned, "Look after her, okay?"

"We definitely will." Hinata smiled.

"I swear I just died." Tenten laughed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Okay. So there I was. Standing in this gigantic room that was probably meant for dances - balls - i guess. There were quite a lot of people here already but I had no doubt that there would be more.

"I'm going to go get some punch." I stated as I walked quickly away.

I arrived at the snack table and stood there and just breathed.

"Are you going to get a snack or are you just going to stand there and stare at them?" A slightly familiar voice asked.

I turned. Uchiha Itachi. "As much of a 'joke' that was," I started, "It wasn't funny."

Itachi smirked, "You know, girls like you are usually easy targets." He said, "Don't worry though. By the end of tonight you will have already fallen for me."

I scoffed, "I would rather stick pins in my eyes."

"People just say that-"

"Okay then. If I'm just saying it then hand me some pins. Anything sharp will do." I hissed.

He put his hands up in a defensive gesture, "Okay, okay. I get it." He smirked again, "You're just a love struck girl in denial."

I sighed as I looked him straight in the eye, "The party has only just started and you've already gotten me in a bad mood. One more word from your mouth and I will storm out of this house."

He opened his mouth as if to speak.

"I don't care about the truce." I hissed. "You destroyed a part of my brothers life and you won't get away with it."

With that, I turned and walked back to my friends.

Before I could reach them, Mikoto and Fugaku came to me.

Mikoto smiled, "Was Itachi annoying you?"

I breathed, "I don't mean to offend but I have no idea how you can cope with a guy like that."

Fugaku laughed, "Just tell us if he bothers you again."

I nodded, "Thank you." I said. "Oh! And thank you again for taking in my idea."

Fugaku nodded in a kind way, "My wife was just thrilled about it. I had no choice."

Mikoto laughed, "Oh my, it was all my fault, he says."

Fugaku laughed with her, "Well we should probably welcome the other guests first."

I started walking to my friends until yet other people got in my way.

"Like OMG, your dress is seriously in! Where'd you get it?" Asked a familiar voice. Karin.

I smirked, "Like OMG, you really think so?"

"OMG, why wouldn't we?" Sakura asked.

"OMG, stop saying OMG you bunch of bitches. I like never want to talk to you again." I chuckled as I walked off after Karin gave a frustrated scream.

"Okay, I will reach my friends this time." I muttered but I guess it really wasn't my day and I once again bumped into some people.

"Sorry." The voice said. And I noticed it in an instant. Sasuke.

He stared at me, "Oh hey, you're Amane Obito's daughter."

Naruto pushed through, "Seriously? Can you take your mask off?"

I shook my head. One of them might recognize my voice.

"Maybe it was fate to bump into each other at this party, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Yes, yes. I hear about fate every day."

"Oh hey Sa-"

I hit him. Hard.

"What the hell?" He gave me a weird look and then an 'Ohhhh' expression, "Sorry about that."

I put on a different voice, "That's alright."

"Your voice sounds kind of fake." Neji stated.

"Your hair looks kind of fake and I'm not complaining about it." I stated, not wanting him to point out other fake points of mine right now.

Neji walked off and so did Naruto with a, "Seeya!"

Then it was just Shikamaru, Sasuke and I.

"Do you guys know each other?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, "It was this other guy that I knew that had a friend that had another friend that knew her. It was at a group thing." Shikamaru added after Sasuke gave him a weird look.

Before that, Sasuke and I were pulled away from Shikamaru and to the stage thing that was at the back of the room.

"Who is that?" I yelled.

"Uchiha Itachi. We have to be up there to introduce ourselves and welcome everyone. Your brother is already making his way up there." He replied.

What? Introduce ourselves? He HAD to be kidding!

That's it! Please review and wait for Chapter 13!


End file.
